slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Rounds at Freddy's
Five Rounds at Freddy's is a map in Slender Fortress Description The RED Team spawn in the office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, with five exits: the two doors, the two windows, and a hole in the wall behind them that leads to the underground of the pizzeria. However, all of these exists are inaccessible until the phone on the desk rings, is automatically picked up, and plays the call from the fifth night of Five Nights at Freddy's. After the call ends, the windows break, the invisible wall around the hole disappears, and the doors swipe open, allowing the players to escape and explore the restaurant. However, before the match begins, one player must stay behind and pick up the camera by meleeing it. After so, the five Animatronics spawn and the five-minute counter begins. The RED team must wait 4 minutes and 30 seconds whilst being hunted down by the animatronics before the door at the end of the East Hall opens, giving the surviving player(s) 30 seconds to escape and win the round. LayoutCategory:Maps The spawn room is a cramped Office with two doors, the right leading to the West Hall and the left leading to the East Hall. The West Hall houses a small supply closet, and both halls lead to the Dining Area. a large square room littered with dining tables that serves as the restaurant's atrium. On the left side of the the Area is the Pirate's Cove, a small cylindrical room draped in purple curtains and serves as the lair of Foxy. The Cove has a large air vent that leads to the Backstage; shelves and tables of animatronic parts, and the Backstage leads back into the Area, right beside the Show-Stage. The Show-Stage is a large wooden platform where the three main animatronics are suppose to be, behind the Stage leads to a staircase pointing into the underground boiler room. The boiler room is also accessible by jumping down into the hole in the wall in the Office. Finally, there is a Kitchen and two Restrooms on the right side of the Area, the three rooms being all connected by a huge air vent. A small exploit on certain servers is hiding behind the door that leads to the left Restroom. It is nearly impossible for the animatronics to get you, and moving every 50 seconds stops the idle-counter from killing you. Doing this until the 4 and a half minutes are up allows you to quickly dash to the exit. Tactics * A common tactic in this map is camping right in the office for as long as you can, waiting for any animatronics to spawn near you. Once they do, drop into the underground basement, sprint back up into the office, and repeat. Being idle in safe spots such as behind the bathroom doors and behind the crates around the Showstage in between the underground and office run is a good add-on tactic as well. However, at 4:30 and below, Foxy usually camps in the basement, making this method a risky gambit. * Another risky gambit is pacing around in the vents, specifically the vent that connects the kitchen and bathrooms. While this is a fairly safe and effective method to kill the time, it is very likely Bonnie and Chica will "sandwich" you in them later on in the round. BLU Team Gallery Trivia * Obviously, this map is a recreation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from Five Night's at Freddy's. * The Special Round slots are changed specifically for this map. For example, the Double Players slot is instead the Double Guards slot, as you play as a security guard in Five Night's at Freddy's. Another example is that the Double Trouble map spawns 6 more animatronics instead of another boss. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's